Under The Table
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: [MEANIE, MINGYU X WONWOO, GENDERSWITCH] Mingyu sedang asik-asiknya mengerjai gadisnya yang manis sebelum suara anak kecil menyentaknya. "Eomma, tangannya Mingyu ahjussi kok masuk ke roknya Wonwoo ahjumma?" Shit.


**Under the Table**

 **by EenieMeanie12**

 **Rating : M**

 **(obviously, maaf aku pervert)**

 **Genre : yadong nanggung beb.**

 **Cast : Meanie, Wonwoo[GS!] x Mingyu**

 _Kim Mingyu, tahan dirimu._

Berkali-kali hati nuraninya memperingatinya untuk tidak menyerang gadis manisnya itu. Tapi sialannya, gadis manis itu kembali menggodanya!

 _Sialan, Jeon Wonwoo. Habis kau malam ini._

Mereka masih ada di ballroom keluarga besar mereka, dimana kakak sepupu Wonwoo melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dan Mingyu menemani Wonwoo pergi kesana. Alasannya karena Wonwoo bosan dengan acara pesta seperti itu, banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan kebanyakan dari keluarganya yang datang sudah berumur. Terdengar sangat membosankan, dan mungkin Wonwoo merasa Mingyu bisa membuatnya bersenang-senang disana.

Tapi sepertinya bersenang-senangnya Wonwoo adalah siksaan bagi Mingyu.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Tangan kanan Wonwoo masih berada dibawah meja, dipaha Mingyu. Jika orang melihat dari depan ataupun samping, mereka hanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan, karena sebagian dari paha mereka tertutup oleh kain meja yang menjulur jatuh.

Kenyataannya, hanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tahu, bahwa tangan halus gadis itu sudah menyentuh kejantanan pacarnya, bahkan sesekali memberikan pijatan yang bisa membuat Mingyu kelepasan mendesah kapan saja. Astaga. Mungkin jika Mingyu tidak tahu malu dan akal sehat, ia akan membanting Wonwoo dimeja didepannya dan menerjangnya habis. Tapi ia untungnya masih mempunyai akal sehat, dan sayangnya Wonwoo semakin mengikisnya dengan setiap sentuhan pada penisnya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau sakit?"

Wonwoo bertanya sambil menampilkan wajah khawatir. Orang tua dan keluarga lainnya yang duduk semeja dengan mereka juga menoleh memastikan. Sementara Mingyu hanya menggeleng sedikit sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya dengan tangan yang tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksanya.

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Wonwoo. Mencoba secepat mungkin berbisik sebelum aroma Wonwoo membuatnya makin menegang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, nona manis. Kau mau kuhajar sekarang?"

"Bolehkah?"

Wonwoo mengerling polos yang terlihat bitchy.

Mana ada anak polos yang minta dihajar diacada seperti ini?

Cepat-cepat Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo dan gantian mengerjai Wonwoo sebelum setelahnya sedikit menggeser bangku Wonwoo agar lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Kau menggodaku disaat yang salah, Jeon."

Mingyu menyelipkan tangannya kedalam dress Wonwoo dari bawah. Menyentuhnya dan mengelusnya sensual sebelum akhirnya merambat ke paha dalam Wonwoo. Menekan sedikit kewanitaan Wonwoo yang sudah agak lembab hanya dengan sedikit tekanan disana, membuat Wonwoo melebarkan pahanya untuk memberi akses lebih kepada Mingyu.

Jari-jarinya dengan mudah masuk ke dalam underwear Wonwoo dan menyelipkan telunjuknya disana. Menggeseknya pelan sambil melirik Wonwoo yang masih tenang walaupun pipinya agak merona.

 _Sial, dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan emonya._

Mingyu menjadi gemas. Tentu ia tak akan membiarkan Wonwoonya tenang jika mengingat ia tadi sampai mati-matian menahan desahannya sementara Wonwoo sebegini tenangnya?

Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Dengan itu, ia menambah jarinya ke permukaan vagina Wonwoo.

Telunjuknya menekan clitoris Wonwoo, sementara dua jari lainnya meluncur masuk ke lubang surga Wonwoo. Menggoda dua pusatnya sekaligus, membuat Wonwoo agak tersentak kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya. Mingyu tersenyum puas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke layar didepannya.

Kini jarinya menusuk lebih intens namun lambat. Membuat lubang Wonwoo berkedut keras dan mendamba sentuhan lebih.

"Wonwoo? Kau kepanasan?"

Mingyu menyentuh dahi Wonwoo. Hal ini tentu membuat beberapa anggota keluarga kembali menoleh pada mereka. Merasa gemas dengan interaksi mereka tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya, tentu saja.

Wonwoo menoleh ke Mingyu dengan pandangan sayu dan menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya Mingyu yang bisa melihatnya. Tentu ia mengerti. Wonwoo ingin _lebih kasar, lebih cepat, dan lebih dalam._

"Kau yakin bisa tahan mendesah disini?"

Mingyu berbisik lirih ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Bajingan. Percepat gerakanmu."

Maka, Mingyu kembali menumbuk telak kewanitaan Wonwoo dengan ketiga jarinya. Lebih dalam. Tapi tidak cepat. Catat. Ia suka menarik ulur Wonwoo. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia ingin membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan desahannya disini.

Tayangan video semasa sepupu Wonwoo kecil ditayangkan, tak lelak membuat orabg-orang tertawa, membuat nafas Wonwoo yang memberat dan desahan lirih miliknya tidak terdengar. Ketiga jari Mingyu melesak semakin dalam didalam sana, sebelum suara anak kecil menyentaknya,

"Eomma, tangan Mingyu ahjussi kok masuk ke roknya Wonwoo ahjumma?"

Dan kembali, semua orang menoleh ke mereka. Bahkan mendelik.

 _Shit._


End file.
